


His Strange Addiction

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke looks back on how he became addicted to Sakura's touch and how she slowly became his everything.Prompt: "She was his everything"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772848
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. It All Started In The Mist

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is only supposed to be one fic a day, and I know I'm a day behind (thank you, sprained ankle that I had to get looked at so I couldn't write fic.) But this is going to be a multi-chapter fic I'm not going to be able to finish in one go.

It started in the Land of Mist if Sasuke was being perfectly honest with himself. He was cold, so cold. Cold rain splashed his body. Cold metal buried itself deep in his skin. Cold ground held him firmly. Cold wind only served to deepen the chill in his bones. Surely he was at death’s door.

And then there was heat. When it first hit him, he didn’t register it, but his body sure did. Warm fingers caressed his cheek, moving his wet hair off of his face.

The girl above him laid her head and chest on top of him and wailed, shielding him, at least partly, from the rain. Heat radiated from her body into his. When he first opened his eyes, he could feel it, but he didn’t dwell too much on it, because he was overtaken by another feeling. “Sakura,” he called out to her weakly.

Sakura couldn’t hear him over the sound of her own cries.

“Sakura,” he said louder.

She turned and looked at him, gazing into his half lidded eyes she wasn’t entirely sure were really open.

“You’re heavy.”

Sakura picked herself up, only to wrap her arms around his neck and drop back down, nuzzling his face with hers. She cried harder, this time in relief.

He had no energy to fight her affections this time so he gave into them, basking in the warmth radiating from her body.

She helped him sit up, then stand, with one arm securely wrapped around him.

He later learned it wasn’t her warmth that kept him from death, but the mercy of Haku, who had no intention of striking a fatal blow. The way she made him felt, he told himself, was just a suggestion manufactured by his own misunderstanding of the situation. He thought she was what kept him alive, so he felt a sense of gratitude toward her. Naturally, it should go away now that knew the truth that he was never _really_ at deaths door. Then why did he want to bask in her warmth again?


	2. My Girl

The second time he felt it was when Lee challenged him. Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ used to losing. He could shrug off losses to Kakashi and Zabuza, _they_ were jonin. What he couldn’t shrug off were losses to bug-eyed freaks who could only use taijutsu and hit on his girl, not that Sakura was his girl, but she was still his teammate, his girl teammate.

_“’Be my girlfriend?’ The nerve of that guy.”_ From the looks of it, Sakura never saw him in his life, why was he so interested in her? Aside from her beauty, that much was obvious, but a guy like that seemed to want more in a relationship. _“What does he know about her, anyway?”_

Sasuke thought he would make quick work of the guy, but Lee took him down. Sakura caught him as he came crashing to the ground. The force knocked them both over. Sasuke was so surprised he let her keep holding him.

Sasuke never lost to someone on his level so he wasn’t used to the comfort. Sure she held him when she thought he was dying, but now he was fully conscious and could push her off. Why didn’t he push her off of him? He had the strength for it.


	3. Forest Of Death

The Forest of Death changed everything. Orochimaru threatened the two of them, Sakura was paralyzed with fear, shaking. Sasuke did the only thing he could think of, he stabbed himself and carried her away. He placed a hand over her mouth trying to keep her quiet.

Then Orochimaru bit him and it was her turn to take care of him. The pain was madness. She offered her hand to him, he squeezed it, it was the only thing he could do to will the pain away. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to the wound was collapsing into her soft, warm chest and feeling her heartbeat. She was still alive, and somehow it made him feel safe.

He awoke in a bad mood. It was compounded by the sight of her. His teammate was beaten, covered in bruises and cuts, and her hair had been chopped off.

She was surrounded by enemies, two other teams who wanted their scroll. If he was in his right mind, he would’ve realized Team 10 had come to her aid, but all he saw was his broken teammate.

“Sakura.” He said her name softly. “Who did this to you?” he practically growled out the question.

Sakura stared up at him. Poor thing, she was too hurt to speak.

Luckily, the bastard responsible seemed to have a death wish. “That would be me.” He pointed to himself.

Sasuke immediately went on the attack. The boy would pay. He seemed to take a sadistic pride in harming Sakura, so Sasuke would take a sadistic pride in returning the favor. He enjoyed the sound of the boy’s bones breaking as he pulled on his arms.

Then a voice rang through his head. “No!” She called to him. The next thing he felt was her warm chest against his back. He could feel her heart pounding. She was afraid. “Please,” she said softly, “Don’t do it.”

He looked back at her. She was crying. He’d do anything to make her stop. She was hurt. She needed care. She needed him.

The curse mark receded. He didn’t realize how weak he still was, he was blinded by his anger at the boy who _dared_ hurt his teammate, he collapsed into her.

They held each other on the ground. She was aware they had an audience, but she had to take care of him, that mark on his neck was serious. To Sasuke, it was like she was the only one in the whole damn forest. His whole world was just her hand on his back and her sweet voice.

The Sound Ninja with all the bandages called him out of his trance, offering up his scroll as a sign of peace.

Sasuke and Sakura accepted it, but neither moved to take it. They sat there, catching their breath until a voice once again called them away from their own little world.

“Sakura, what happened to your hair?” Naruto scrambled over to Sasuke and Sakura.

_“What an idiot.”_ Thought Sasuke. _“She’s hurt and all he can see is that her hair is shorter.”_

Sakura made up some bullshit about how she wanted it shorter because she knew they’d be doing a lot of physical activity and her long hair would just get in the way.

Sasuke was proud of her for putting on a brave face, but he wouldn’t have spoken to Naruto so gently.

Team 10 was the next to crash the party. Ino volunteered to style Sakura’s hair. It was the first time Sasuke really noticed they were there. It was clear to him now that they came to help Sakura. _“They didn’t do a very good job.”_ He thought looking at his wounded teammate.


	4. Temperance

It was her turn to take care of him again, this time as they made it to the tower in the heart of the forest. After being bitten and put through a handful of tough fights he was beat. She helped him walk the remaining steps to the tower.

He told himself he didn’t need it, but he wanted her to feel needed. He fought back the voice in his head that told him he liked being in Sakura’s arms.

Looking back, she was the first person who he wanted to touch him since his mother died and his brother became a traitor. He was addicted to her touch. It was his everything.

He made her let go when they got to the tower. It was one thing for Naruto to see him hanging all over her, it would be an entirely different thing for the whole village to know, it would make him seem weak.

He was so concerned with those thoughts he slapped her hand down when she tried to tell their teachers about the curse mark. He told her she couldn’t stop him. She started to cry biting her lip. _“Don’t cry.”_ He wanted to soothe her but he couldn’t, not in this case, he had a goal to complete. He let her know he couldn’t forgive her if she ratted him out. He turned away, unable to meet her eyes. Couldn’t she see he didn’t want to hurt her?

She kept him grounded during his fight whether she realized it or not. He kept thinking back to her in the Forest of Death. Her sweet words. Her touches. Her begging him not to use the curse mark’s power. It kept him under control. He was able to win the fight without using the curse mark. He hoped she realized she had nothing to worry about.


	5. Fighting A Literal Monster

It’s another month until he sees her again. He hoped the distance would put his thoughts of her out of his head but he kept thinking of her more and more. After his parents died, Sasuke learned how to soothe himself, he needed to or he would just lie awake all night thinking of painful memories. When he was in the academy his thoughts would fall to his training, how he was the most powerful in the class, how everyone was so impressed with him.

He still thought about Sakura being impressed with him but his thoughts evolved. He thought about winning the match against Gaara. He thought about how pretty Sakura’s smile would look when he won. He thought about how they’d celebrate as a team and he’d let her hang on him the whole time, it was a celebration after all.

He wouldn’t think of kissing her, that was too intimate, they weren’t ready for that yet. He couldn’t think of kissing her. It would distract from his main goal.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think the Sand Village would attack the Leaf. He didn’t think he’d have to fight a literal monster.

Naruto and Sakura caught up to him when he stopped to catch his breath. Sakura used her body to shield him from Gaara’s attack. It was such a selfless act. His little cherry blossom going up against a demon. He didn’t know why Gaara spared her, but he was happy he did. The sand had a chance of killing her, but it would be slow, it would give them time to save her.

Sasuke realized he couldn’t beat Gaara on his own, telling Naruto to save her, no matter what. He couldn’t lose any more people who were precious to him, even if it meant swallowing his pride. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the girl, after Itachi died of course.

Naruto succeeded and Sakura was in Sasuke’s arms once again. Gaara’s sand broke apart and Sakura went crashing down. Sasuke caught her before any damage could be done. He cradled her to his chest, enjoying the soft feeling of her in his arms. He still had work to do when he spotted Kakashi’s mutt. _“He’ll watch her for me.”_ Sasuke put her down as gently as possible taking extra care with her head.

He took a breather, examining the unconscious girl in front of him. She was so beautiful and so exhausted. If she were safe in a soft, warm bed she’d be the perfect picture of peace, but the danger wasn’t over yet. Sasuke had to leave to keep her safe. If she was safe, everything would be okay.


	6. You're in love with me, remember?

It killed him to tell her he wasn’t the one to save her from Gaara. Maybe he was the one to catch her, maybe he was the one who placed her down so gently next to Pakkun, maybe he did keep her safe, but _Naruto_ was the one who stopped the threat, and she needed to know that.

He told her Naruto saved her, stopping her from thanking him. The look she gave Naruto ignited a jealous rage in his belly. _“Stop looking at him like that, you’re in love with me remember?”_ He wanted to tell her as much, but he wasn’t one to make his feelings known.

Instead he just glared at Naruto, at least it was clear Naruto could never use the Chidori.


	7. I don't want to go home right now

It was the day of the Hokage’s funeral. Sasuke had been to far too many funerals in his young life, but he learned this was Sakura’s first, other than when they decided to give Zabuza and Haku a proper burial.

Her parents stood with the civilians. “They don’t get it.” Sakura told him. “It’s one thing to hear about the battle, and to take shelter from it, it’s different when you have to participate.”

Sasuke knew there was a double meaning in her words. Word had spread that The Third Hokage lost his life to Lord Orochimaru. Not only did Sasuke and Sakura fight in the attack, they had their own battle with him in the Forest of Death.

The rain came down, soaking their clothes as they mourned his death.

“I don’t want to go home right now.” Sakura said out loud to no one in particular.

“You don’t have to.” The words were out of Sasuke’s mouth before he could stop himself. He wanted to be her hero. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to make her stop crying. Sasuke used to think that there was no point in ninja showing emotions, but it _clearly_ worked for Naruto, and he didn’t want to change a damn thing about Sakura.

“Sasuke?” She asked, not sure what he was offering.

“Come with me.” He offered her his hand.

He led her to the Uchiha district. It was clear she wasn’t comfortable. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he was comfortable having her there, but it didn’t feel as unnatural as he thought it would.

Things got a lot more comfortable when they reached his house, the only part of the district with any life. He shut the door, shutting out the rain, the loneliness, the sorrow. Inside they could just be Sasuke and Sakura.

He gestured for her to sit down at the kitchen table.

“I’m soaking wet.” She pointed out.

Sasuke went upstairs and pulled out a pair of long gray pants and a blue t-shirt. He handed them to her. “You can dry your clothes in the dryer and wear these in the meantime.”

She blushed, taking the clothes from his hands and changing in the bathroom.

When she came back, he had also changed into his black jumpsuit and poured them both a cup of tea.

She drank it, the warmth comforted her a little too much, the dam broke and she started crying. Without another word Sasuke picked her up, bridal style, from the chair she was sitting in and carried her to the couch.

He held her there, letting her cling to him, his shirt was wet with her tears. He rubbed her back soothingly.

He hoped she couldn’t tell how much the touch meant to him as well. He hated funerals, they reminded him of his clan dying, he had no one to comfort him then.

Now he had Sakura, and although it seemed like their cuddling was one-sided, she was the only thing holding him together.

“I’m here.” He whispered, for his benefit just as much as hers. He was here, he was alive, and she was in his arms. His everything was in his arms and it felt so good.

She let her eyes flutter closed, eventually falling asleep in his arms on the couch. He watched her, she looked so at peace, he drank in every breath knowing he’d have to let go of her all too soon.


	8. Put your arms around me and I'm home

Things were going well until his goddamn _brother_ had to come back and ruin everything.

_“You don’t have enough hate and you never will.”_ Those were the last words Sasuke remembered before being knocked unconscious.

The next thing he remembered was Sakura crying and hugging him as he sat in a hospital bed.

The last time he had seen Itachi, he had to deal with the death of his family all alone. He had to wake up in bed to an empty house, make his own lunch, and go to school. Now he had Sakura to comfort him.

He let her hold him, he was too weak to fight, and he really didn’t want to. He barely registered that Naruto and some lady were in the room with him. All that mattered was that Sakura’s arms were around him.


	9. Itachi's Words

Sasuke spent far too much time in the hospital. He wasn’t allowed to train. He was told to rest when he didn’t want to. All the while, his brother and even _Naruto_ were getting stronger.

At least he could look forward to Sakura’s visits. But of course, Naruto decided he was going to interrupt, taking Sakura’s attention. 

As Naruto teased Sakura about her feelings for Sasuke, his mind wandered.

_“You don’t have enough hate and you never will.”_

Itachi was right. He was far too concerned with the thoughts of others, particularly a certain pink-haired teammate with the _cutest_ smile. She had become his everything. It had to end.

He really _hated_ Naruto for interrupting them long enough for him to examine his shortcomings and make him realize his feelings for her were holding him back.

He challenged Naruto, he was prepared to kill the idiot, until Sakura stepped in.

Yes, she was a distraction, but he didn’t want her dead. He couldn’t want her dead. He needed her in his future.

Luckily, Kakashi stopped him and Naruto before either of them could hurt Sakura.


	10. The Long Goodnight

“It’s the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?” He said to her as they crossed paths that night.

Of course she figured out what he was doing, she was Sakura, and she knew him far too well.

“This is the only road out of the village.” She said.

“You should go to bed.” He really needed her to turn around and forget him, it would make forgetting her easier.

“Why, Sasuke? Why won’t you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You’ve never shared a single thing –“

“Why should I tell you anything?” His words were biting. She needed to go home and go to sleep. He couldn’t take her with him. “Just keep your nose out of my business. It’s none of your concern.”

“I know you hate me.”

She’s wrong. It couldn’t be further from the truth. She’s his everything and he’d do anything to keep her safe.

“Even in the beginning you could never stand me.” She continues. “Remember? Back when we made genin and were assigned to our three man squads? We were together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day.”

He stops. He knows exactly what she’s talking about. She made an insensitive comment about how people who grew up without parents didn’t know how to act. He _did_ hate her back then. But lately… “I don’t remember that.” He says. He can’t think about his feelings for her anymore, if he does he might turn around and stay.

He hears a sharp intake of breath. She’s crying now. “Yeah, sure it was so long ago right? But still, that was the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me, and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then, but more than anything, it was so much fun. I know about your clan Sasuke, I do, but seeking revenge, that won’t bring anyone happiness, not at all. Not you and not me.”

“I knew it.” He says bitterly. She can’t understand the path he walks, hopefully one day she will. “I’m not the same as you and Naruto. I’m traveling a path the rest of you can’t follow. I know the four of us have worked together. For a while, I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end I decided on revenge. That’s always been my reason for living. I’ll never be like you and Naruto.”

“Don’t do this Sasuke,” She pleads. “You don’t have to be alone. You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have family, friends, but if you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone.”

“This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path.” One day their paths will intersect again. They’ll get married. She’ll have his children. They’ll restore his clan.

“Sasuke, I’m so in love with you I can’t stand it, if you would stay with me, I promise, I’d never let you regret it. Every day would be a joy. I would give you happiness. I’d do anything for you, Sasuke, so please, I’ll do anything just don’t walk away. I’ll even help you get your revenge. I’ll do anything to make it happen, just stay here with me and if you can’t, take me with you.”

He turned to look at her for the first time. “You haven’t changed. You’re still annoying.” He smiled at her. Annoying little thing. Annoying _beautiful_ little thing, tugging on his heartstrings, trying to make him stay. He had to stop her before he gave in.

She gasped, tears streaming down her face.

He keeps walking.

“Don’t leave me.” She screamed running after him. “If you do, I’ll scream –“

He appeared behind her. “Sakura, thank you for everything.” He said before he knocked her out. He held her once again. It reminded him of lying on the couch with her after the Hokage’s funeral. He briefly considered taking her home, putting her in bed, tucking her in… _“kissing her goodnight, being there when she wakes up the next morning…”_ He knew if he took her home he’d never leave, so he left her on a bench.


	11. Sakura Sent You?

The Sound Four teased him about his goodbye with his “little girlfriend,” but they did let him activate stage two of the curse mark. Sasuke awoke to find Naruto trying to bring him home.

“So, Sakura sent _you.”_ He sneered out. It was for the best. It was already proven that Sakura could stop stage one of the curse mark, he didn’t want to think about her stopping stage two. If she had come, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go through with leaving the village.

He was ready for a rematch against Naruto, this time Kakashi and Sakura wouldn’t stop them. Kakashi was stronger than them both and would drag Sasuke back to the village kicking and screaming, but Sakura… neither of them wanted to see Sakura hurt. They’d stop fighting if it meant her safety.

Sasuke came out on top this time, defeating Naruto and denouncing his village.

He knew he’d be back some day. He had two goals to complete, and he absolutely needed Sakura Haruno for the second one.


	12. Reunion

They’re reunited. After three years, they’re reunited. They’re different people now.

She’s a kunoichi of the Leaf. A chunin. Tsunade’s apprentice. He knows that much from Orochimaru’s little scouts and, admittedly, his own research.

He’s a missing nin. A rogue. Orochimaru’s pet project. The things he knows would haunt him for the rest of his life, yet none are so bad that he’d turn his back on his quest for revenge.

It isn’t long before they’re joined by Naruto. The idiot runs in, looking up at him, demanding he come home.

Sasuke will show him, show them both, that he’s not the same person he used to be. He’s not their teammate. He’s not their friend. And he’s certainly not coming back to the village.

He lets Naruto know he means business, telling him he only spared him on a whim, this time Naruto wouldn’t be so lucky.

He attacks, hitting everyone but her. Maybe he missed on purpose, maybe he didn’t.

Then he sees it out of the corner of his eye. _Sakura._ She comes at him with a fist full of chakra. He can see it as his sharingan eye stares intently at her. He’s going to have to teach her a lesson. Orochimaru is watching, after all.

He summons lighting to his kantana. This will sting, in more ways than one.

A part of him is thankful the jonin stops the strike. He protects Sakura.

He’s called away by Orochimaru before any more damage can be done. If Team 7 killed one Akatsuki member, surely they could kill others. They were useful alive. And she was safe.

At the next base Sasuke lies awake thinking about what it would’ve been like to fight Sakura. He never chose her as a sparring partner when they were younger. The only time he ever raised a hand to hurt her was to knock her out before he went away.

He wondered what it would be like, having her punch him. Would it hurt? How would he feel knowing she landed the blow? A part of him was already hurt that she dare attempt to strike him. He spared her. Not that she knew that.

He wondered what his retaliation would be. Could he go through with cutting her with his lightning blade? If he did, how would he feel about what he had done? Would she be strong enough to counter the blow?

Sasuke didn’t want answers. He raised a hand against her, _to attack,_ for the very first time. He never wanted to do it again.


End file.
